


With Marshmallows Too

by Sandbirde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/pseuds/Sandbirde
Summary: Rose and Roxy do some sisterly stuff.I'm taking commissions! https://sketchbirde.tumblr.com/post/179867361229/sandbirde-sandbirde-updated-commission-post-i





	With Marshmallows Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so good at titles wow  
> Anyways uhh this isn't a full blown AU per se. Just a oneshot set in some kind of world where Rose and Roxy are sisters and living in the same small place. Whether that's a dorm room, apartment, or what is up to you.  
> I'm taking commissions! https://sketchbirde.tumblr.com/post/179867361229/sandbirde-sandbirde-updated-commission-post-i

Rose bolted awake, her head fuzzy with a dream she’d already forgotten. Her eyelids fell closed again, unwilling to stay open, but she remained sitting up, trying to discern what had disturbed her sleep. She turned her head slowly, eventually noticing an area where the light in front of her eyelids grew brighter, flickering through vague colors. Grunting, she rubbed her eyes vigorously until they begrudgingly agreed to be useful. The source of the flickering was now apparent - a computer monitor across the room.

Rose turned to squint at the clock beside her bed. 3:27 am. It wasn’t as late as usual, but still way too late for a decent night’s sleep.

“Oh, hey.”

Rose looked back at the monitor, now conscious enough to take note of the human-shaped blob seated in front of it, and currently speaking to her.

“Sorry, Rose, I just...you know. Woke up again.”

Rose smiled, despite knowing the girl sitting across from her probably couldn’t see it through the thick darkness. “What are you playing tonight?”

The other girl stretched, pushing the blanket she’d had wrapped around her off her shoulders and onto the floor. “Uhhh...Warframe.”

Rose laughed. “Like I even had to ask.”

“Hey! I play lots of games! All the games!”

“Yeah, okay, Rox.”

Roxy stuck her tongue out, barely visible in the glow of the monitor. “Who asked you anyway?”

“I asked myself.” Rose stood up, stretching her own back until it popped an uncomfortable amount of times. “You wanna talk about anything?”

Roxy sighed. “Nah, not really. Just...waiting until I get tired enough to go back to bed.”

Rose walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Okay. You want some cocoa?”

Roxy looked up at Rose, smiling. “Yeah, sure.”

“Coming right up.”

Rose padded softly over to the tiny kitchen, opening the fridge and rustling around.

Roxy watched, her expression quizzical. “Milk?”

Rose stood up, having successfully obtained the jug. “Yeah. I know we’ve been trying to budget and all, but...let’s treat ourselves tonight.”

“Hey, I have no objections.”

“Good, because you’re not allowed to anyways.”

They both giggled as Rose poured the milk into mugs and stuck them in the microwave. She reached into the cabinet above the coffeemaker, pulling out two packets of cocoa. “Hey.”

“Hey?”

Rose remained silent, waiting until the microwave dinged. She pulled out the mugs, setting them down and grabbing a spoon to mix in the cocoa.

Roxy raised her eyebrows. “Hello?”

Rose smirked, mixing the cocoa slowly and deliberately, as always. Roxy sighed, leaning on the back of her chair. Rose chuckled, carrying the cocoa over and hanging a mug to her sister. Finally, she spoke.

“I love you,” she said, kissing her sister on the forehead.

Roxy grinned. “I love you too!” She sipped her cocoa, feeling the warmth spread through her limbs. She hadn’t realized how cold she was until now. She took another sip, lifting her legs onto the chair and curling into herself.

“Hey, that doesn’t look very comfortable.” Rose walked back over to her bed, patting the mattress. “Come sit.”

Roxy happily obliged, grabbing her blanket off the floor before shuffling over to the bed and carefully setting herself down next to Rose. She then spread the blanket over both of them, snuggling in closer to her sister. They sat like that for a while, sipping in silence with time wrapped around them comfortably. When their mugs were empty, Roxy leaned onto her sister’s shoulder, her eyelids a little heavier than before.

“Rose.”

“Roxy.”

“Thank you.”

Rose smiled warmly, though Roxy couldn’t see it. “Anytime.”


End file.
